


We Met At The Coral Cock

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Punk Castiel, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean picks up a punk Cas in a bar.





	

Dean was restless. He might be horny too, hard to know at this precise moment. He needed a shot and to just relax. Work was driving him crazy and he had just got into a fight with his brother. He was just driving, which usually relaxed him but it wasn’t working either. He glanced to the side and saw a bar he’d never been in before, so he parked and walked to the door.

 

_ The Coral Cock _ . There had to be a story behind that. Dean walked in and went to the bar. The first thing he noticed was a huge dildo carved out of coral behind the bar on a shelf. Well, that explained that. Dean ordered a shot of whiskey and turned around, leaning against the bar. He surveyed the room. It wasn’t very crowded at all. At least  _ Dark Side Of The Moon  _ was playing on the jukebox, that was a plus. 

 

When his eyes went to the jukebox, he saw a guy standing next to it with his back turned. The first thing Dean noticed was his ass. It was perfect. Just about the most perfect ass Dean had ever seen, in fact. The guy had on skin tight jeans with a slit over each ass cheek which left no doubt that the guy was going commando. Dean swallowed his shot and walked over.

 

“Hey sexy.” It wasn’t much of an opener but Dean wasn’t sure he really needed one. The guy turned around and Dean was almost knocked over by just how gorgeous he was. He had dark spiky hair, a hoop piercing in the center of his bottom lip and one in his eyebrow. He had on perfectly applied eyeliner that just made his piercing blue eyes seen startling.

 

The guy smiled, and licked his lips, revealing a silver ball in his tongue. Dean had a moment imagining just how that ball would feel running up his cock. 

 

“Sexy, huh?” His low, husky voice just gave Dean chills.”You got all that from just checking out my ass?”

 

“Well, it is just about the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen.” Dean smiled. The guy smiled back.

 

Dean held out his hand, saying “My name’s Dean.” The guy took it and held it a moment. 

 

“Castiel. But everyone calls me Cas.”

 

Dean was mesmerized. “Well, can I buy you a drink, Cas?” 

 

Cas smiled and his eyes just glittered. He slowly looked Dean up and down. “Yeah, Dean, I think you can.”

 

Cas had a beer, so Dean did too. He was hoping to get lucky tonight and he didn’t want to be drunk with this guy. He wanted to remember every salacious detail.

 

“Never seen you in here before.” Cas took a swig of his beer.

 

“Never been here before, but I see I’ve been missing out on a lot.” 

 

Cas grinned. “So, you want to take me home with you?”

 

Dean was shocked, but pleased. “Yeah, I really do, Cas.”

 

Cas grinned and licked his lips again, showing the silver ball to perfection. “Hope you have a extra large box of condoms, I think we’re going to need them.”

 

Dean cock twitched. “I think I’ve got enough, yeah. Come on.” He took Cas by the hand and led him out of the bar and to his car.

 

Luckily Dean lived close or he didn’t think they’d make it. Cas was fondling his crotch and he had a raging hard on. But they made it, went into Dean’s building and hit the elevator. Inside, they did everything except strip and fuck on the spot. Cas was so hot and so eager that Dean almost blew his wad in his pants.

 

Finally they were inside his apartment. The second the door closed. Dean slammed Cas against a wall and wedged his thigh between Cas’ legs. Cas moaned and began to grind against it while Dean kissed him. They managed to make it to the bedroom with lips locked and Dean getting full advantage of that tongue piercing.

 

Clothes flew off, and Dean grabbed Cas by his ass and lifted him. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and held on to his neck while Dean carried him to the bed. Dean dropped Cas onto the bed and followed him down, ending up between Cas’ spread legs. They kissed more, then Dean ran his tongue down Cas’ throat, over his shoulder, which he lightly bit to a very appreciative moan from Cas, and then to a nipple.

 

Cas was wild, moaning and rubbing his cock against Dean’s. Groaning, Dean grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers. Cas lifted his legs, and Dean slid one finger just inside Cas. 

 

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so tight…” Cas just moaned again and pushed his hips against the finger, so Dean pushed it all the way in. Playing around inside that tight, hot ass was about to drive Dean crazy so he added another finger and listened to Cas whimper. He worked Cas open as quickly as he could, then sat back and grabbed a condom. 

 

He rolled it on then lubed up his cock. Dean was quite well-endowed and Cas was still pretty tight. Dean had no desire to hurt him. Dean put the head of his cock to Cas’ hole and Cas groaned, “Please… Dean, do it…”

 

Dean pushed in and it was like the best thing he’d ever felt. Cas wrapped around his cock like they were made for one another. Dean slowly slid in all the way and held, allowing Cas to adjust. When Cas nodded, Dean pulled back and thrust in.

 

It was amazing… incredible… Dean didn’t even have words for what they shared. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and met every thrust. When Cas finally moaned out that he was coming, Dean was close. Cas tightened up on his cock when he came to the point that Dean could hardly move. In just two more thrusts, Dean came as well.

  
  


As they lay, catching their breath, Dean gasped out, “Jesus, Cas, that was…”

 

Cas smiled in the half light, “Fantastic comes to mind.” 

 

Dean laughed, kissing him… “Yeah, fantastic.”

 

Dean lost track of how many times they fucked that night, but finally it was light out. Cas murmured, “Sleepy…” and Dean agreed. He pulled Cas into his arms and they slept.

  
  
  
  


Dean took to calling Cas, “my little punk.” Cas turned out to be a graduate student. Sweet, smart and sexier than anything Dean had ever seen before… insatiable power bottom. That was his little punk. 

 

Cas wore torn jeans to their wedding  It was fine with Dean.

 


End file.
